


Kratos Breaks a New God

by Wumpus69



Category: Ben 10 Series, God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gods, M/M, Mind Break, Mpreg, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Sexual Roleplay, Sweat, excessive cum, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wumpus69/pseuds/Wumpus69
Summary: This is a fun rp a friend and  did, silly in retrospect, hot for us, thought I'd archive it, hope you like it.
Relationships: Atreus/Kratos (God of War), Kratos/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Kratos Breaks a New God

Ben had to say when he wrapped that Yggdrasil herb leaf around his arm and walked into the Door to Anywhere… he was drunk. He was absolutely drunk and had landed on some blue branch. Eventually, he found a door out, of course, a sobering experience, but now he was out in the wilderness somewhere. That was bad enough, he would say.

Then the Zombies attacked. That made it worse. Being 6’9” Ben couldn’t exactly hide all that well, but he wasn’t a soccer player for nothing and while he tried to think of a solution, he ran, maybe screaming, from the chasing marauders from Hel.

Kratos had been out gathering supplies to stock up for the winter, slaying any Draugr, wolves and other things that attempted to get in his way. He continued on his path home when he heard loud screaming from somewhere to his right. What the hell was that? A person? Kratos stalked towards where he heard the screaming at a slight jog, wondering what the hell was happening.

“I can never just go out for a good time and get drunk, can I? Always gotta be something,” Ben ranted, jumping over obstacles and feet digging into the soft earth with each pounding step. He ducked to the right and avoided an ax swing. A Flaming ax swing. “Why are you even chasing me? I literally just came here! I- fuck!” He turned sharply to avoid running into yet another zombie and nearly tripped. He was mostly ranting to himself, though he knew the Omnitrix would translate for him if these Things spoke at all.

Kratos followed the sound of scuffling, snow and twigs and leaves crunching underneath feet, and the screaming. He had his axe drawn, ready for a confrontation. What he saw was an odd sight. A stranger, in odd clothes, a bit shorter than Kratos' own 7'2 trying to evade a few draugr. Without hesitation, Kratos threw the Leviathan Axe, easily decapitating one of the undead.

If there’s anything to force the alcohol out of you, it’s an axe flying an inch from your face and hitting the zombie behind you instead. When he heard a thud, however, Ben stopped. He turned to see the fallen corpse and gasped, then grinned.

“Ohoho, you can kill em!” He found the thrower of the axe easily, gave him a once over and whistled. “I owe you a blowjob for that one!” And then he turned to the zombies, who were rushing at him. He turned the dial on the Omnitrix, smirking at the approaching undead and in a flash the furred and clawed fist of a tiger slammed into the nearest one, bones snapping and the chest collapsing. “Lemme tell you something, zombie assholes! Rath is not someone to mess with!” With a roundhouse kick, he relieved the zombie of its head and lunged at the next.

Kratos blinked, unsure of what to say in response to the stranger saying he would give him a blowjob in return for saving him. The odd man fiddled with some sort of device on his wrist, and in a green flash transformed into a large and furry, tiger-like creature. The beast attacked, destroying the draugr with a clawed fist. At its declaration, it delivered a powerful kick at another and lunged. Kratos shook his head, hand outstretched and summoning the axe back to him. With it, he cleaved through the draugr with effortless ease, performing complex maneuvers and interweaving faster and lighter slashes with heavy blows.

With all the grace and ferocity one would expect from a tiger, and all the puns one would expect from Ben had they known him, Rath tore through the zombies with his fists, feet, and claws. Corpses and parts flew around the two, as Ben may have attracted a crowd with his screaming, but he laughed and slaughtered with the strange, tall man all the same until all that was standing was them.

“Damn! That was fun!” Rath hit the Omnitrix and returned to Ben, stretching his limbs out. “I don’t usually kill stuff, but those things were nasty.”

Kratos looked at the transformed man in curiosity. The man, if he knew it or not, was definitely a god, Kratos sensing a seed of divine power inside of him. He clipped his axe to his back. "Who are you?" Kratos wondered. He was no Aesir, that was for sure. A Vanir, maybe?

“Oh!” Ben held out his hand with a bright smile. “I’m Ben, Ben Tennyson! Nice to meet you, though I coulda done without the undead. What’s your name, stranger?” He frowned in consideration and chuckled. “Though, I’m the one lost here so I guess I’m the real stranger, huh?”

Kratos nodded slowly. Ben Tennyson. What an odd name, he thought. "Kratos," the war god rumbled. The other god wasn't hostile, so he didn't immediately confront him. "Where do you come from, Ben Tennyson?"

“Ah, Earth?” Ben frowned, tilting his head. “… You don’t recognize me, which usually means this isn’t my world, especially recently. Uh…” Ben scratched the back of his head, then snapped his fingers. “The door! I went through the uh the Door to Anywhere, but I was drunk and I fell onto this big blue tree branch, and then a doorway appeared. Does that make any sense?”

Kratos listened to the man's rambling and nodded. "You entered Yggdrasil, the world tree. That is a way to travel between points in space, walking among the branches of the tree. You are from some other realm, or far, far away then?"

Ben nodded, incredibly interested. “Yeah, I’m from a very different realm. I didn’t know the world tree was real.” He frowned. “Does that mean Thor is real? I hope not, lightning makes me see smells for hours.” With his hands on his hips, Ben went still and beamed up at Kratos. “I still owe you a blowjob.”

Kratos frowned at the mention of Thor, knowing of the Aesir's cruelty and might. But he didn't respond, blinking down at the other man. "A blowjob?" the spartan asked incredulously.

“Right, different world, different terms.” The nudist took a step back and found a relatively clean patch of dirt. Then he was on his back, curled up much in a ball with his soft cock slipping into his mouth for him to suck on. After a few seconds, he rolled backward and sprung to his feet. “That, but with your penis instead of mine.”

Kratos watched the incredibly lewd display that Ben showed him. "I see," Kratos grumbled. His own cock throbbed in his pants, beginning to grow hard at the thought of having the beautiful man's lipped wrapped around him.

“Do you wanna go somewhere not littered with corpses for that? Or should I get to work?” Ben was already crouched in front of Kratos, hands on the hem of his pants. Let it not be said that the slutty shapeshifter knew even an ounce of shame.

"Come with me," Kratos said, gesturing. "We shall fuck at my home," he said bluntly, already moving towards his destination.

“Yes, sir!” Ben easily kept pace, looking around to take in the scenery. “This is a beautiful forest. Other than that weird energy in the air it’s probably the cleanest air I’ve breathed in a while.”

“Clean?” Kratos asked idly as he led the other deity to his home. They were getting closer, as the trees began to thin out.

“In my world, machines had begun to taint the world with overuse of resources. Better sources of power were found but those wouldn’t make the rich richer so they kept burning the world.” Ben’s voice grew steadily colder as he thought about it. “It took me ages to cleanse out all the poison, but I did! I was drinking to celebrate, actually.”

Pollution, then. Kratos grunted at the thought of it. He and the other god stayed silent until they reached Kratos’ home. Kratos opened the door, letting Ben inside and shutting it after both had entered.

“Cozy place you got here. Nice and warm.” Ben sat on the larger bed and glanced at the vacant smaller one. “Room for two I see! So, should I pull your pants off or do you wanna do it?” Ben’s eyes found the tent in Kratos’ pants and his own cock twitched, still half-hard from being sucked.

"Go ahead and take them off," Kratos said as he grabbed Ben's shoulder and pushed him down onto his knees and pushed his head against the war god's utterly massive bulge, and giving him a preview on the powerful, masculine musk that was awaiting him.

Ben breathed in that musk and shivered, quickly growing hard when he realized just how much dick his face was pressed against. He made quick work of Kratos’ pants and pulled them down as though opening a present, and gasped in delight when the massive cock smacked him in the face. “Oh my god…” Ben swallowed and held the cock in his hands once the pants were down at the spartan’s ankles. He lifted it and buried his face in Kratos’ sack, breathing in a deep lungful of musk and breathing out a needy whine.

Kratos almost chuckled at the oh my god comment but held back. Ben pushed his face against Kratos' massive balls, each bigger than Ben's head. They were warm, and Ben felt the thick cum being churned inside. "You sure you want to do that?" Kratos growled softly. "Your mind will break if you take in my musk."

That was really just more temptation for Ben to breathe nothing but this musk for the rest of his life. Still, he had an actual blow job to give. So, let his tongue slip out while he huffed those giant balls and started licking and sucking on them, his hands stroking Kratos’ breeding tool while Ben licked his way up his nuts. The heat, the weight, the heavy scent was all so intense that when Ben came up lick a stripe from the base of Kratos’ cock to its head, he looked the man in the eyes and firmly begged, “Please break me with your cock and balls, Kratos, sir.” And then he kissed the head of the war god’s cock and sucked it into his mouth.

Kratos grinned down at Ben as he eagerly licked and slurped on his massive bull balls, making a trail of saliva all the way up to his cockhead. Kratos looked Ben in the eyes and he knew that the other man would be his forever if he fucked him into oblivion. "You'll be destroyed and ruined," Kratos promised as Ben opened his mouth wide and took Kratos' cockhead inside, sucking. Kratos grinned as he grabbed Ben's hair, making sure to grip it tightly.

Ben shivered at that promise and knew he’d finally met the man to do just that. Ben couldn’t take his eyes away from Kratos’ as he made use of his lack of a gag reflex, taking more and more cock down his throat with ease. Sucking in all the air until his mouth became a slick cage, Ben bobbed his head steadily lower, until he reached a point where the cock pressed against his tongue almost felt like too much. His eyes blurred up with tears and he took a couple breaths through his nose before slurping down a handful more of cock.

Kratos grinned down at Ben, who was still staring up at him and not looking away. Even as he kept going down further and further, eyes tearing up and almost unable to move. He stopped for a moment, resting before pushing himself further down. Kratos decided to help Ben out, using his grip on the deity's hair and thrusting hard. That monster cock stretched Ben's throat out massively and lewdly, wet, nasty squelching noises coming from Ben's throat as he struggled to take it all. All he could breathe in now was Kratos' musk, which was taking a toll on him. Deep down inside him, he would feel something ache.

Ben mewled and moaned when Kratos thrust into his throat, making it sound like a wet pussy getting stuffed beyond capacity, and his head began to swim with hormones and musk. He had no idea how he was still breathing but every breath was musk instead of air and the heat of arousal in his belly just from the size of this horse cock - bigger than that, he’d taken horse cocks - intensified, pooled upward, deeper somehow. He moaned gratefully at the thrust and took a deep greedy breath of musk, before pulling his hands away from Kratos’ cock and onto his firm asscheeks. With a determined pull, Ben slurped his way down almost to the root of Kratos’ cock and moaned louder than he ever did while blowing someone, whining that he didn’t get it all.

His hole was slick with something, he vaguely realized, but the musk, the taste, the cock he was working his tongue against put wide cracks in his mind already, and he had to pay attention if he wanted breaking him to be a challenge.

It wouldn’t be a challenge.

Kratos smirked deviously as Ben struggled with taking all of him. No one could ever take the entire thing, even Baldur, Magni and Modi, after Kratos had beaten them and fucked them into submission hard. The powerful god smiled more as Ben used his ass as leverage to thrust himself almost all the way down, a few inches left for him to take. He was so close, and watching him struggle was fun. Kratos did as he did before and thrust again, now every single fat inch inside of Ben's tight throat-pussy. The spartan began to quickly pull back and slammed deep inside again, and proceeded to do that over and over. He loved the utterly filthy, squelching sounds that his whore made.

For a moment, Ben’s nose was pressed against a pelvic bone, surrounded by pubic hairs, and his vision clouded in bliss. Then the massive cock making his throat and chest bulge started slamming back and forth inside of him, his sloppy wet mouth spilling drool all down the heavenly cock and balls smacking his chin. Ben’s mind near visibly cracked with each thrust, his eyes now shaped like hearts and glowing up his mast- at Kratos. At Kratos. He was Ben 10,000! He didn’t break this easily! … did he?

His pussy was wet and gushing slick onto the floor, joining the puddle of drool coming from his wet, schlicking sucks and slurps, and Ben clung to Kratos’ ass for sanity.

Kratos was pleased as Ben didn't instantly pass out, appreciating the sight of his cock bulging out his throat and chest. He continued to thrust hard, even faster and rougher now, wanting to make sure all of his cock was thoroughly coated in spit in preparation for the eventual rape of Ben. 

The whore was breaking and Kratos could tell. The way he was gripping his ass, so tight, trying to hang onto his mind. Hell, Kratos could even see hearts in Ben's eyes.

Ben whimpered loudly around Da-Ma-Kratos’ cock. Was this what being used was like? Was this what being a cocksleeve was? It felt so good, and the sight of Kratos’ face twisted up in pleasure, the feeling of his balls smacking him like a bitch, the smell of him, the taste of him. It was all so good, and Ben was a little scared that he might actually break. He was mostly scared by how excited that made him feel. He was harder than he’d ever been, leaking precum and wet pussy making a mess on the floor.

For once, instead of stroking his cock, Ben spared one of the hands he clung to sanity from Kratos’ ass with and started rubbing his pussy instead. He shook and moaned, trying to bob his head in time with the thrusts.

The loud whimper Ben made was music to Kratos' ears. His thrusts were hard and furious, balls slapping against Ben's chest now. All of his cock was now coated with a mixture of his pre and Ben's spit, strings, and strands having dropped and trailing down his balls, which were now smacking against Ben's chest. Kratos looked down, past his own cock brutalizing Ben's throat. Ben was rubbing something. It wasn't his balls nor his ass and...that was a puddle of slick on the floor. Ben was rubbing his pussy. His pussy, which meant that he had a womb. A womb for Kratos to fuck and destroy, fill up and knock up.

Ben could practically feel his daddy getting riled up by his whimpers, and with the drool and pre smearing all over his chest with every smack of Kratos’ balls, he’s never felt so … clean. He whimpered again, loud and clear and grateful, and slipped a finger into his sensitive, virgin pussy.

Ben was panting now around Kratos’ shaft, even though there was no room for the air needed to pant. He was struggling to think past the balls making his pecs jiggle with every thrust and smack, the musk in his lungs, the pre on his tongue. God, the pre was delicious and he  _ wanted  _ it so bad. Flowers, known for their aphrodisiac effects, began to grow in the walls of the cozy home, and Ben’s grip on himself was slipping.

Kratos saw the flowers bloom all over the walls of his home, recognizing them as beautiful things that increased sex drives. Oh, Ben was a god alright. He would become the god of whores and broken bitches when Kratos was done with him. Kratos eventually stopped thrusting, pulling Ben all the way down to the root of his cock and keeping him there, making sure he wouldn't be able to breathe in his musk and only his musk. He could feel Ben's mind snap and shatter.

Ben had gone into this determined to get Kratos off with his throat and stay mentally intact. Halfway through he was simply desperate to try not to break. But now? Now he was trying to pull back from the cock, eyes still planted on his master as he struggled weakly and in vain to avoid the inevitable. Pubes tickled his nose, cock filled his tongue and musk filled his brain. Ben took a slow, deep breath, filling his lungs with musk.

He let go of Kratos’ ass, grabbed his wet, musky, heavy balls, and moaned as he came from slurping on his Daddy alone. He broke, shattered into dust almost audibly like glass, and his body spasmed with his orgasm. He pressed himself firmly into Kratos’ crotch, so grateful his Daddy didn’t let him up and begged with his whining for more cock.

Kratos heard one last loud sniff, and he heard Ben's mind shatter into quadrillions of pieces, never able to recover. Kratos looked down and saw Ben's body quaking, cum shooting out of his cock. Merely from this simple throat-fuck? Kratos heard the whine, the begging for more cock, and decided to give it to him. Kratos focused, and his cock expanded inside of Ben, up to three feet long and even thicker than before.

Ben gargled out a surprised but heartfelt “thank you” best he could, both hands stroking and fondling those massive balls as Ben slurped and swallowed. He was at peace, here, in his place on Daddy’s cock. He couldn’t think hard enough to remember things, his mind spilled all over the floor as cum that was still gushing, but he knew he never wanted to go back to before this. More flowers crawled the walls to ceiling, giving the room a splash of color and sex invigorating scent. Broken as he was, Ben began to purr like his tiger form, throat and chest vibrating around Daddy’s cock.

Kratos understood Ben's muffled noise as a thank you, grinning at the utterly mind broken whore. Ben stayed there, unwilling to move as he breathed in the musk that made him even more addicted to his Daddy, Master, and Owner. The purr created soft, pleasant vibrations that got Kratos to growl, the pleasure wonderful. After several minutes, he pulled out of Ben's throat-pussy completely and smacked him in the face with it.

Ben was all too happy to hear his Owner growl like that, enticing louder purrs. When Kratos pulled out, Ben sucked desperately, trying to keep it in, and he yelped a bit when the monstrous log of cock smacked him in the face, nearly knocking him over. The yelp became whimpering moans and he nuzzled his face against Daddy’s nuts. “I-I- Daddy~! I need it, Daddy, please~? Master you broke me, I need it, I need-“ Ben wasn’t sure entirely what he was even begging for. Part of him, barely there and tiny and easily ignored, said he couldn’t handle a cock like that. If he took it again he’d be here, his master’s cock slave forever. It made him wetter just thinking of that.

Kratos saw and grinned at how Ben tried to desperately suck on him, before yelping as he was almost knocked over. Ben didn't hesitate as he got back up and nuzzled into Kratos' massive musky balls. He chuckled at the blabbering, Ben repeating himself over and over again about being broken and needing him. "You need me, Ben? Then get up on the bed and spread your legs. Your pussy will be broken, and your womb will be filled and knocked up.

Ben nodded, climbing onto the bed obediently on his hands and knees, legs spread wide. But then words caught up with him, and he whined. “M-my womb? But, but no one’s been in my womb before,” he mumbled. “I-I can’t take Daddy in my pussy, you’re too much.” Ben’s mouth told his daddy everything he knew for sure but those legs trembling in excitement weren’t moving an inch away. He needed to be broken even more by his Daddy, even if that scared him. Needed to be bitched properly, taken and fixed.

"Yes, your womb, whore. And you will take all of my cock inside your tight little cunt, boy. Otherwise, you'll never be able to smell my musk or worship my cock and body again," Kratos said as he stalked over, massive cock swaying due to its sheer weight.

Reaching down and under, Ben spread the lips of his cunt, fresh and sweet with the scent of virgin. Ben had never once been properly taken before. He knew he couldn’t handle his Owner’s cock, but the thought of never getting to taste and huff and feel Daddy again was painful. “Please Daddy please please~! Your cock is too much, please fix me with it, please~!”

Kratos grinned as he moved his hands, pointing a finger at one of Ben's nipples and unleashing a small spark of electricity to shock him. "You want my cock that badly, hm?" As he said that, Kratos grew taller, muscles still proportional as before, but this time he was at an utterly massive 8'6, towering over Ben. He took his cock and slapped it onto Ben's pussy lips, and popped the massive head and grinned as his cunt stretched out wide, wider than his body should be able to take.

At the zap, Ben squirted, plain simple and with a loud moan. When Daddy grew even more, grew so big Ben wondered how he fit in his house, Ben’s hazy brain supplied the question, “Wha- what are you, Master?” And then? Kratos was inside him, and Ben screamed, cock and pussy spasming as he came. His vision went white and his arms nearly gave out with that crashing wave of pleasure.

Kratos grinned as Ben squirted hard, pussy juice spraying from his cunt everywhere and costing some of Kratos’ cock. The scream of Ben when he finally pushed into him was so damn loud, and the god watched as whatever was left of Ben’s mind strained underneath the sheer brutal pleasure of being penetrated as he came, both cock and pussy so asking hard. Kratos drove forward, pushing a full foot of his godly cock inside the whore.

“AH! DAAA~!” Ben couldn’t think, couldn’t make words. If being choked by musk and cock was a river of pleasure, being filled like this was an ocean of it. Ben almost surfaced when Daddy stuffed a whole foot into him, making his guts bulge and his eyes roll back as another orgasm grew close. “THA-FFNGHA~!” Thick, athletic legs threw him back, greedy cunt swallowing his master’s shaft up like the most delicious meal it’d ever had.

"Such a whore," Kratos murmured as Ben screamed, body quivering as he was so damn full. Only a third of his cock did all of this, what would the entire thing do? And damn, Ben was so fucking tight around him, practically trying to milk him already. With his immense strength, he shoved forward again, now halfway inside. With one massive hand, he grabbed Ben's own cock and began to tease it, the other going for a nipple.

That hot, calloused hand wrapped around his cock teased gushing spurts of precum out of the hero. He moaned and mewled, his fat tits beginning to leak milk when Kratos played with them. He pushed back, throwing his muscles into it, and swallowed down more cock, a good three quarters stuffed into him and the head piercing his womb. He came again, muscles tensing snd squeezing, practically begging for Kratos’ cum. “T-t-too much~! I can’t I-i-I ca- too much~!”

Thick, delicious milk began to leak from the whore's nipples hard, already preparing for the inevitable that Ben would be knocked up hard with Kratos' children. Kratos was pleasantly surprised as Ben pushed himself onto his cock, taking quite a fair amount, his giant cockhead fucking into his womb and slamming into its walls. The orgasm made Ben clench tighter around him even more, and that mindless babbling made Kratos growl. "I haven't even started thrusting, whore," Kratos said. He reared back, and thrust down, positioning himself directly above Ben as he pushed all of his cock inside, Ben's poor aching womb overstuffed with virile alpha male god cock.

Ben, as a being of pure magick deep in his soul, was very adept at pulling himself back together. The core, center bits of his mind had already been piecing itself back together, a semblance of self deep down in there. That was drowned out near entirely the second Kratos mounted him like a bitch and stuffed his previously untouched womb with all of him, conquering the younger god in a single thrust. He came again, his tits gushing even more milk.

Kratos grinned wolfishly as Ben screamed again, becoming louder as the greater god mounted his whore. Ben's previously untouched womb was aching, distended outwards and his stomach bulging. That womb had so much godly cock inside of it and was practically begging to be bred. Ben the god whore came yet again, body quivering as whatever mind that was pieced together shattered into nothingness, restarting the entire process. Milk sprayed from Ben's tits, his pussy was spasming and his cock was gushing out his load.

“Pl-Da-ff- PLEASE~!” Ben’s arms were shaking, his eyes rolled back into his skull, and the god whore reached down to touch his stomach. He was stuffed full, distended and warped to fit his master’s cock. It was all that mattered now, the only thing in the world was his pussy, his master, and his Daddy’s balls pressed against his thighs more than his ass. “PLEASE KN-KNOCK ME UP!” His pussy clung to that cock like it was life itself, and the Omnitrix whirred softly as his arms grew red and thick, stronger now to take the god’s cock.

The device on his bitch's arm whirred, a soft glow transforming Ben's arms, red-skinned and more muscled now. Good, he'd need it. Kratos' pre was leaking inside of Ben's stretched out cunt, and with the sheer amount of semen inside, could theoretically knock Ben up just like that. "You're my whore now, Ben. Whatever domain you held before, you will become the god of sluts, whores, fucktoys, and depravity," Kratos announced as he bore down on Ben, beginning to thrust.

Atreus, on his way back from learning more about the secrets of magic, heard incredibly loud screaming from his and his father's home. What was happening? The now grown god-giant hybrid strode closer with immense speed and threw the door open. He saw his father, gigantic now, mounting someone, who's thick legs were splayed out and spread, toes curled in sheer pleasure.

Ben tried to understand what his master had just said. Something about gods. Was his Daddy a god? He must be, to dominate Ben like this. Like a good boy, he tried to answer. “M-my go-GAWD DADDY!” The words vanished when Kratos started thrusting, his mighty weight slamming in and out of Ben’s womb and hips smacking and jiggling with every collision. Ben almost registered the door opening but his world was reduced to white-hot pleasure, cum flowing freely from his cock continuously like a tap stuck at full blast. “YOURS YOURS YOURS ALL YOURS~!”

Kratos was too distracted by Ben's inane screaming and rambling to hear the door creak open. It seemed like he didn't know he was a god, how interesting. Kratos began to brutally thrust down, savagely drilling his massive cock inside of Ben over and over again. Atreus slowly and carefully walked up to Kratos and his, well, plaything. "Father?" he asked, causing Kratos to look up at him, not even slowing down as he fucked Ben. "Who is this?"

Kratos answered simply enough. "Your new mother, Ben Tennyson. He broke so easily.”

At the word mother, Ben squeezed extra hard, nodding enthusiastically. He was a mother, he’d be a mother he wanted that so bad. “Ye- I’m Ma-So Big Daddy!” Ben’s face was one of utter bliss, clearly happier than he’d ever been in his life. He turned toward Atreus’ voice, not truly seeing him but still nodding and babbling in joyful broken moans. The only sign that Ben was more than a particularly strong-bodied slut with a stretchy gut and cunt was his left eye. The hourglass symbol of the Omnitrix had replaced the image of his eye. With Ben himself blanked out, the Omnitrix took over. A voice very different - countless overlapping in perfect sync, both a single voice and legion - came from his lips.

“Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, the unknowing god of life, rebirth, and change. The man of one million forms. Hero of heroes. Your father has broken my wielder, my other, Loki Laufeyson. But rest assured, broken pieces are still pieces.”

Ben seemed incredibly enthusiastic as Kratos said 'mother', as his pussy clenched and clamped down hard on Kratos. He rambled mindlessly interjected with moans of a broken whore. Kratos and Atreus grew surprised as it was all too much for the god whore, who just...gave up on clinging onto consciousness. Something took over, however, a different voice. It confirmed Kratos' suspicion that Ben was a god but idly noted that he was going to be the god of cumsluts, whores, prostitutes, fertility and motherhood from now on as well. "It knows mother's name for me," Atreus said softly. "What are you? And will you fix this...Ben's, mind?" he asked. All throughout this, his cock, which was a match for Kratos' previous size, began to harden; and Kratos kept slamming into Ben's overburdened womb

“I am the Omnimatrix, or Omnitrix as many abbreviate. Life, at it’s smallest, has building blocks, arranged differently for every being. I hold the code to life for 1,000,912 different races, and my original form was created with the intention of preserving life and preventing the extinction of intelligent beings. Ben and I are inseparable, and it would be a poor idea to test that.” The warning was delivered lightly, but the air twisted with power thicker than Kratos’ cock.

“I have been a part of Ben for 16 years now, I know everything about him. His mind shall be pieced together as gently as I can manage, though thanks to Kratos, he shall not be the same. And if you wish to sample Ben I will let him go, but know that while Kratos’ sexual satisfaction is Ben’s first priority now, Ben is mine.”

And then Ben was face down in the pillow, moaning again and begging for cum, babies, and cock.

Kratos and Atreus listened intently and were rather surprised as the Omnitrix flared with enough power to make even Kratos think twice. It also seemed like the Omnitrix was possessive, claiming that Ben was his. How interesting. "What do you think, boy?" Kratos looked at his son. Atreus shrugged. 

"I'm not quite sure, father. We can ask Ben after you're done raping him," he said bluntly, palming his own massive bulge. Atreus was rather musky as well, nowhere near Kratos, but it was prominent enough to distinguish between their scents.

“Please Daddy~!” Ben slurred words like a drunk, but with moans and lust instead of ale. “Wan. Wanna be a mommy ‘gain. Please, please, need cum~!” The brunette was a mess, leaning up and back against Kratos so they were as pressed together as possible.

And then his nose caught onto a similar scent, just as delicious as his master’s, and he reached out fast a snake, dragging Atreus closer by his pants and near ripping them as he yanked them down. He whined, giving the giant his puppy eyes, and moved that hand to grasp that hard musky cock.

"A mother again?" Kratos frowned, unsure of what the cum and musk drunk man was saying. Was he already a mother? He thought the whore was a vaginal virgin. He grinned though as Atreus was pulled over and his pants almost ripped off, that gigantic cock of his boy's slapping Ben in the face.

“Y-yes Daddy. A-alien form had eggs. Think the Omnitrix fertilized em. But they left.” Ben pouted, nuzzling Atreus’ cock. And the raspy voice of Big Chill overlapped his. “14 babies that left as soon as they could move, to feast on the sun before they roamed the void. Want more babies, babies that stay.”

Atreus gasped, as Big Chill's cold powers manifested in Ben's voice, a chill running down his cock making him shiver in pleasure. Kratos meanwhile grew intrigued, but then smirked. "14 babies? I'll surpass that. Just my precum alone would have knocked you up, but my actual orgasm will knock you up with dozens of children."

“Thank you, Daddy, thank you thank you!” Ben murmured, before swallowing a mouthful of cock all at once. He wrapped an arm around Atreus’ waist and pulled him closer to slurp and devour his cock like the greediest of whores. He closed his eyes and moaned, truly floating on cloud nine.

Atreus groaned as his dick sank into Ben's throat easily, his father having already stretched it out for him. The half-god half-giant bucked into his new mother's throat pussy, his large balls slapping against Ben's face. Kratos meanwhile began to pound harder and harder into that pussy, stirring it up and making it produce more and more eggs for his semen to rape and breed.

He clung to Atreus’ thighs and ass, moaning and mewling as he slurped up and down his shaft, womb making as many eggs to fertilize as Kratos had sperm to fill them. His hole was so tight it nearly didn’t leak, the wet sloppy sounds of the gods’ cocks using and abusing their new bitch like music in the air for Ben. He sank to the root of Atreus’ cock and lapped at his balls from there, breathing in new musk and happily breaking all over again. He used his tongue and hands and pussy and milked those cocks like a pro.

"Fuck Father, Ben," Atreus started, before shaking his head. "Mother is such a fucking slut, huh?" he finished with a brutal thrust, bulging and coring out Ben's throat and chest as his father did. Kratos meanwhile angled himself, and thrust. His cock cored deep into Ben's womb, entering one of his fallopian tubes, where Ben's precious, sacred eggs were being produced, just turning it into another place where Kratos could defile.

Ben tensed up as Kratos dug somehow deeper, and he may have passed out for a good five minutes, his cock and cunt erupting like waterfalls and broken dams. The sound he next makes is inhuman but clearly loving. Ben loved them, he loved achingly so. He was their happy devoted slave and he could be nothing but that and be happy.

Kratos and Atreus both continued to rape Ben's unconscious body as his eyes rolled back into his head and he had no sign of being aware of anything. His body kept producing sounds though, inhuman noises of pleasure and love. And those were accompanied by the sounds of wet, meaty squelching of his throat pussy and cunt, and the spray of his pussy juice.

Ben inhaled Atreus’ cock, gasping as he woke from the destructive wave of pleasure, shocked by yet another one, and he blinked up at his son with wide, glazed over eyes. He whined, tugging on his nuts and fondling them carefully, reverently like his hands could do nothing else important. He was hungry, hungry for more young, more seed, to fulfill his purpose properly. An idea struggled to his mind and he reached down, dipping his fingers in the mess of milk and cum beneath him, before raising those fingers up to rub at the spongy flesh of Atreus’ hole, sinking his finger in with no other preamble. Pale blue sparks crackled and electricity surged along Atreus’ inner walls, stroking white-hot pleasure into his hole.

Atreus moaned as his mother grabbed at his nuts, fondling and massaging them. As Atreus thrusted, he gasped when Ben scooped up his own cum and milk and pushed his fingers inside of his tight hole. He then screamed as electricity sparked inside of his hole, balls pulsing hard as he was brought to orgasm. Ben's eyes widened dramatically as Atreus unloaded his cum deep inside his gullet, the thicker than oatmeal blasts of hot semen bursting inside of him. Kratos meanwhile grinned at the display, sending an electric shock along his cock directly into Ben's fallopian tube, making Ben's body seize and forced him to produce an endless amount of eggs. Kratos grunted as he was so close to cumming as well. "I'm close, whore," he called out.

Ben couldn’t respond. He couldn’t think. He could only swallow and swallow and weep with gratitude, flooding the other gods’ minds with an intense prayer of thanks so grand it burst through any mental blocks that might’ve quieted such prayers. Not a drop of cum spilled from Ben’s lips, Atreus held firmly where his pubes engulfed Ben’s nose and his cock spilled directly into his belly. And then Kratos shocked him, and he began to glow pink, scars vanishing from the warrior’s bodies, the winter choked land around their home growing fertile and green and alive. Another tsunami of bliss and Ben would drag spring kicking and screaming unto Midgard.

Kratos and Atreus both grinned, eyes glowing with power as Ben's fervent prayer empowered the both of them. Atreus groaned as he continued to release cum inside his whore-mother, his belly bulging outwards. Kratos and Atreus could both sense a shift, the area outside their home becoming greener. Ben clenched even tighter around Kratos and the god couldn't take it anymore. "TAKE MY CUM, GODWHORE!" he roared, snapping all of his cock forward and utterly demolishing Ben's fallopian tube. The massive burst of cum literally made Ben's stomach distend due the force of the cum blast. The cum was thicker than tar, and the noise of the orgasm was audible, a horribly loud, horribly filthy nasty wet  _ SPLLLLLLLLLRT  _ noise. As his divine seed poured into Ben's unprotected, fertile pussy, each seed found an egg and raped it, fertilizing it and splitting it into at least four different eggs. Ben was knocked up completely.

It was as though Kratos had planted that seed in the earth itself, scattered across the continent. Snow melted away, moss and bushes and plants grew, matured, fruited, dropped that fruit and grew more. The trees towered toward the heavens like an ocean, the beasts screwed and raped each other regardless od predator or prey or species.

And Ben was utterly enraptured. Not a drop of that tar thick cum could leave him, his womb and eggs soaking it all in. For every sperm there was an egg, and the burn of musky cum, thick enough to glue his pussy shut, finally did him in. Ben went limp, all strength in him gone as Kratos truly remade him. Ben could all but feel the cum in his mind, drowning his brain in inescapable bliss. He hung on Atreus’ cock by suction alone, and purred with the intensity of an earthquake.

He was full, and nothing would fit in there anymore, not until Kratos made it fit.

The world defrosted, winter vanishing faster than ever as plants matured and grew quickly, forests growing into existence and animals fucking for breeding. It was truly springtime, and it would stay that way for a long, long time.

Ben was destroyed. Kratos and Atreus saw it as Ben just...ceased any function aside from being their whore. The sheer amount of cum made Ben look 9 months pregnant with an entire horde of children, and they had already started developing. His body seized and shook, utterly brainless. After both had finished their orgasms, they began to slowly pull out. No cum made it out, as Ben's pussy sealed itself right away, and his mouth closed and swallowed any cum that was trying to come out.

Ben twitched, cumming all over himself like a sloppy whore, and rubbed his belly. He was a mother again. He was Bitch. His soft, tight cunt was oh so full, and used, and he could feel every little life in his belly. Incubation was all he was now. He opened his eyes, weakly touched his gods, and mumbled, “Thank you.” And then he was out, his cock spewing for several minutes more to keep up with all the orgasms forced out of it. When he finished, Ben was a mess, but a mess with wide spread legs and a wide-open mouth.


End file.
